The invention relates to a stationery accessory, specifically relates to an automatic loop folder for fixing the paper sheets.
Hole folder belongs to a stationery accessory, generally the trade calls it a binder or a ring folder. Document safekeeping with the folder is safe and secure, pages turn smoothly, it will not scratch the document paper sheet, hook tips are engaged without opening, it is elegant in appearance solid in structure, not prone to scratch or depression, the whole folder strength is improved, and not easy to deform. Generally the folder comprises a rectangular shell, a pair of pivotable hinged plates located in and clamped by the shell and half-ring elements fixed on the hinged plates, those half-ring elements can close or open together with pivotable movement of the hinged plates, when in a closed mode, the two half-ring elements on the corresponding positions of the hinged plates abut together to form a complete ring shackle for fixing and turn the paper, when in an open mode, the ends of the two half-ring elements part from each other to create an opening, so it can remove or add paper sheet through the opening. Currently closing and opening of the folder on the market are controlled with both hands to push aside the two half-ring elements of the hinged plates, this needs a certain force of the hands, and it has to be operated simultaneously with both hands, hand feeling is not good, and the intensity is not uniform, it is easy to damage the folder to increase the costs, when the number of paper sheets in the half-ring elements become relatively more, it is inconvenient to open or close the folder with both hands.